


Yellow Brick Road Revelation

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny lets his inner feelings show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Brick Road Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words Bingo prompt Yellow Brick Road

“We’re off to see the wizard...”

“What are you singing, Monkey?”

“It’s from the Wizard of Oz, Danno. We’re doing it for our school play and I sooo want to be Dorothy,” Grace replied.

“That’s a big part, Monkey.”

“But she gets to wear ruby slippers! She’s friends with the Lion and the Tin Man, and she has a little dog too.”

“Let’s watch the DVD tonight, then, and see if we can give you a head start.”

~#~  
“You seem unusually cheerful this week, Danny,” Kono said.

“Not really.” Danny had been humming quietly to himself while filling in a report.

“She’s right,” Chin joined in. “Positively optimistic. I’ve been wondering if you’ve had a personality transplant.”

“Hey! I am a positive person, I’ll have you know.” He shuffled his papers together. “That’s me done. I need to head off as I have Grace every night this week. Rachel and Stan are away.”

“So that’s why you’ve been singing, brah?” Chin asked.

“I haven’t been singing.”

“Yes you have. You might not have noticed it, but you sing Ding Dong The Witch is Dead every time Steve’s mother leaves.”

Danny slapped a hand over his mouth while the cousins laughed.


End file.
